opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Future Arc Trailer
'Future Arc' ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZJ19Mx1veU ---- *16 years passed since the War of Gods *A lot of things happened in the world, a lot of new pirate crews appeard and a lot of powerful crews disappeard *In a bar, a 30 years old looking man is sheating his swords *A lot of injured or dead pirates are seen on the ground *The man starts walking out of the bar ????:Thank you very much for everything. *The bartender is seen trembling in fear with a poster in his hands Bartender:*trembling*That guy...is...the one in this poster... *A random man from the bar approaches to him Man:Who was that? Bartender:*trembling*''Water Swordsman'' Katsuo...A MAN WORTH OF 680 MILLIONS BERI!! *The scene changes to a town which is attacked by a lot of people, all in white costumes *An old man attacks them, using 8 short swords *He is easily defeated *The scene changes to the same old man, but with Ray, an ex-member of the Espada pirates near him Ray:*serious face*Marimo...it seems we are too weak for this guys...who the hell are they?They are much stronger than I expected. Marimo:*dead serious face*They are not strong...I am just weak...Ray...you have the power to change the age of things around you. Ray:*serious face*Yes, I do, but you forgot that I cant use it on humans? Marimo:*dead serious face*Ray...in case you forgot...I am half Demon. *The scene changes to Marimo in the middle of a lot of defeated people *Marimo is in his 22 years old form *He is surrounded by fire and is looking into a man's eyes Marimo:*demonic look**calm voice*I am back. *The scene changes to Marimo fighting another man in a white costume *He releases a fire wave at the white costume man *A wave of water suddenly clases with Marimo's *Katsuo appears in front of Marimo Katsuo:*smiles*Long time no see, bastard-sensei. *The scene changes to Marimo and Katsuo fighting the white costume man *Right when they were about to defeat him, a kid suddenly attacks the man and kills him Marimo:*surprised*Who the hell are you? Erich:*dead serious face*My name is Sasagawa Erich. Marimo and Katsuo:*shocked*What did you say? Erich:*dead serious face*I am the son of Sasagawa Kenshin and Serena Sun. *The scene changes to Katsuo fighting Kyo Katsuo:*serious face*Why you attacked me? Kyo:*smiles*Why you ask?You are afraid to fight me? Katsuo:*serious face*Of course I am not. *Kyo appears in front of Katsuo Kyo:*smiles*You seem to be. *Katsuo and Kyo clash *The scene changes to Katsuo fighting a huge man in a white costume *Katsuo is badly injured Katsuo:*shadowed eyes*It seems I have no other choice...I will show you the style I developed in my fight with Poseidon 16 years ago...Shigure Soen Ryu. *The scene changes to Marimo, with his swords covered in fire and lightnings and fighting another white costume man Marimo:*serious face*I will show you the style I developed during the last years...the most powerful style I ever had. *The scene changes to an almost defeated Marimo *A white costume man is standing in front of him Man:*maniac laugh*What can you do without your swords now?You are weak...BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR SWORDS!! Marimo:*serious face*I figured that some years ago...that I am weak without my swords...thats why... *Marimo appears in front of the white costume man and punches him in the stomach, cracking a lot of his bones Marimo:*serious face*I also developed a hand-to-hand style of fighting.The power of my hand-to-hand style is pretty close to my sword style. *The scene changes to Marimo in his Family Mark form *His Family Mark form has changed and now his eyes look exactly like Shishio's *Katsuo is near him Katsuo:*surprised*What...is that? Marimo:*demonic look*The true power of the Family Mark...I am a True Demon. *The scene changes to Marimo and Katsuo fighting Katsuo:*smiles*I am really curious to see which one of us is stronger. Marimo:*smiles*I am pretty sure thats me. Category:Blog posts